


Unauthorized Flight Plan

by scribblemyname



Category: Rose is Rose (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: A mini dreamship adventure





	

All was quiet in the Gumbo household. It was late at night, soft breaths filling the air in the master bedroom and in the— and _not_ in little Pasquale's bedroom. He was sound asleep on the living room couch, buried under a blanket, Peekaboo curled up on his chest and purring, kitten sleeping soundly as the little boy.

Slowly, the sleepy little boy clambered up and into his dreamship, clutching a curious kitten under his arm.

"Meow?" she asked, ears flicking upright.

Away they soared over soft mountains, over carpeted fields, then hard packed ground surrounding a large body of water. The dreamship was going to go over it, right? But it swooped downward, heading right for it.

Peekaboo yowled. _I do not approve this flight plan!_

Boy and cat woke with a start, Pasquale's eyes wide and Peekaboo's wet ears flat against her head, water running over in the sink instead of into his glass.

"Is everything all right?" Rose asked groggily from the stairs, then caught sight of the wet cat and startled little boy. "Pasquale. You should be in bed."

She took the cat and sent him with a glass of water to bed. Peekaboo opted not to sleep with Rose and Jim either. Who knows what _they_ would dream about!


End file.
